


And he will be loved

by SweetWinterBabe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abusive boyfriend, Anal Sex, Cute, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluffly smut, M/M, Not Really Graphic Violence, Sad, Smut, Song - Freeform, mention of forced sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetWinterBabe/pseuds/SweetWinterBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The song that Harry sings “And he will be loved” is actually just the song “She will be loved” by Maroon 5. I just thought of it when I was listening to the song so the idea came out of nowhere. Hope you guys enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	And he will be loved

Harry was sitting on a stool in the middle of a small stage inside a warm, cozy cafe. He was holding an acoustic guitar on his lap; he looked up into the small crowd he began to say in the microphone in front him.  
"Hey, my name is Harry and I would be performing one of my songs that I've written tonight," He earned a few claps from the audience. Harry smiled "It’s called ‘And he will be loved’ and hope you’ll enjoy it" He sends a small smile, started strumming the guitar. When he closed his eyes and sang.

"Hey, Harry" Louis said over the phone. He was sitting crossed legs on his bed with a package in front him. "Louis? Oh hey, what’s up?" Harry voice sounded deep and raspy. "Oh never mind, you can go back to sleep, I’ll call later" Louis touched the package in front of him. "No, it’s ok please keep talking Lou" Harry pleaded, Louis smiled "I umm received your package today" He continued to look at the box in front of him. "Oh good! Did you open it?" Louis could hear the bed springs, letting him know that Harry sat up. "Umm I’m actually opening it right now" Louis grabbed a knife and sliced it through the tape on the box and finally getting it open. He pulled out what seems to be a little golden tiara with red rubies on them and under the tiara was a large book that said "Our Moments" in script and with a picture on the bottom. It was a picture when they were babies. "You made a scrapbook?" Louis asked, going through all the pages filled with poem, pictures, song lyrics and memories. "Yea, I remembered you said you wanted one. So I made you one" Harry was nervous thinking that Louis may not like it. "Harry, it’s so wonderful and oh my God, the tiara!" Louis laughed picking up the tiara that he left next to his foot; placing it on his head. "Yea, I found it while looking for some of the photos. I actually have the photo you wearing it, it’s in the book." Harry laughed Louis smiled and found the page there he was standing with a king costume on with the tiara, standing in front of his sisters who were dressed as princesses and standing next to Harry who was wearing a nice looking tuxedo, who Louis remembered Harry wanted to be his bodyguard. "Oh my God! I love this, thank you Harry!" Louis laughed "No problem" Louis heard the front door closed, he quickly put the scrapbook and tiara back in the box and hid it in one of his closets and scratched off Harry’s address. He goes over and picks up his phone. "-ou ok?" Harry said. "Oh umm yea, I’ll call you later umm my boyfriend just got here and he wants me to spend time with him today" Louis said while looking at his boyfriend remove his shoes and coat then heads towards the kitchen. "Boyfriend?" Louis remembered he never actually told Harry about him "Yea, he’s the one who found a house for me here in London and he actually helped me to stop cutting" Harry sighed, "Lou, please call me for any reason. I don’t care if I have to spend all my money just to see you, but please call me next time" Louis smiled "Ok, I’ll call you. Bye, Haz" Harry smiled over the phone "Bye, Loubear" He hung up and cried.

Beauty king of only age eighteen  
He had some trouble with himself  
He was always there to help him  
He always belonged to someone else

Louis was looking for something to eat in the kitchen. “Stan!” Louis yelled from the bottom of the stairs. “What do you want?!” Stan replied still in his room. “Umm we don’t have anything to eat” Louis said in a low voice, but loud enough for Stan to hear. “That’s not my problem, is it? You were supposed to work and get food for us and besides you’re too fucking fat to even be eating!” Louis started crying at Stan’s harsh words. Stan walked down in a nice suit “Either way, I’m going out to eat with friends. Don’t know when I’ll come back, but you better clean this damn house!” With that, he left Louis on his own. Louis went to his room and opened up his tiny box, which had the money he was trying to save to get himself at least a small apartment and went to buy some groceries. On his way out he bumped into someone “Oh, I’m sorry” Louis looked up to the person who was helping him up. “Harry?”

I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door.  
I’ve had you so many times, but somehow I want more.

Harry smiled and finally hugging Louis “Hey, Boobear” Louis smiled “What are you doing here?” Harry looked at him “I moved here in London and came by to visit you” Louis smiled “That’s great! Hey, do you want to come with me? I kind of need to do groceries”

~After going to the grocery shop, Harry is in Louis’ kitchen cooking~

"Ok, the spaghetti are done" Louis quickly jumped up from the kitchen counter and grabbed two plates and pass them to Harry who then put spaghetti on them and forks. Louis grabbed two glasses from the cabinet and filled it with the lemonade that Harry made earlier. They both sat down on the couch and started eating. "This is so good!" Louis kept eating as if he hasn’t been in a year. Harry laughed and drink a bit of his lemonade so he won’t choke "Slow down Lou, you don’t want to get a stomach ache and thanks" He continued eating; Louis slowed down a bit, blushing at his actions in front of Harry. "It’s that I haven’t ate yet and I was starving and this is literally eating at heaven’s finest foods"

After they finished Harry offered to wash the dishes; in which Louis couldn’t have a say in it as Harry took the dishes into the kitchen without letting him reply. Therefore, Louis sat back and turned on the TV, waiting for Harry to get back. They both spent hours and hours just watching TV, talking and cuddling until Louis heard the jumble of keys then he moved to another couch and whispered “Sorry” to Harry, who gave him a weird look. Stan walked in and took off his shoes and coat throwing it on the coat hanger by the door. Walking into the kitchen, he noticed this curly haired boy sitting on the couch with his boyfriend. “Louis, who is this?” Stan walked over with his arm crossed in front of his chest. “This is Harry, my friend since birth. Remember?” Louis’ voice was lower than how it was when he was talking to Harry. “So Harry, any particular reason why you are here with Louis by yourselves?” Stan asked. Harry was confused “Me and Lou has been friends since birth, I think it’s ok to visit your best friend that I have not seen in what 4 years?” Harry tried his best to keep his cool, but he already doesn’t like this guy; not one bit. “Well, you might try to shag him while I’m not here” Stan said back “Stan please stop, he was just visiting” Louis finally speaking. “I was just leaving anyways” Harry said getting up, Louis looked at him and followed him out the door. “Sorry about him” Louis starts “No it’s ok, I wouldn’t blame him. I would not like to see you alone with a stranger as well.” Harry smiled, he kisses Louis cheek. “See you later and here’s my new address” Harry handed him a small scrap of paper. “Ok thanks, bye Harry” Louis said. Louis walked back in and shut the door. “Did you forget you’re my boyfriend?” Stan said pulling Louis’ hair, Louis whimpered “N-no. I didn’t” Stan pulled his head away from him and slapped him on the face. That same night Stan had forced Louis to have sex with him.

The next day, Stan was out working. Louis was spending the day with Harry. “Hey, let’s go get ice cream” Harry said pulling Louis to the man with a small ice cream cart. “I can’t” Louis tried pulling away, Harry looked at him “Why not? You love ice cream!” Louis fumbled with his fingers “Stan said I’ll blow up like a balloon” Harry kissed Louis’ cheek “Stan doesn’t know shit, you are perfect” Louis smiled and let Harry pull him to the man with the ice cream cart. Harry brought a vanilla chocolate swirl for both of them. They spend their whole day on the park; playing around the swings, talking about everything, talking about memories, and just simply laying down on the grass under a tree, until they fell asleep. “Harry!” Louis woke up feeling the rain coming down. Harry woke up and realized how soaked they both were. “Fuck!” Harry stood up; grabbing Louis’ hand, they walked to his house, which wasn’t really far. When they finally made it, Harry quickly opened the door and let Louis in first. Taking his shoes off, Louis looked around. “Its neat, like always” Harry smiled “You know me” He led Louis to his bedroom and started looking for some clothes for him to wear. “You can take a shower if you want, but here are clothes for you to wear” Harry put them on the bed. Louis smiled “Thanks, but you should get in the shower first, I need to make a call” Harry nodded and went to the bathroom. “Hello?!” Stan answered “Oh sorry, I just wanted to know if you are working late tonight” Louis asked in a soft tone. “Of course I am and besides I’m going out after I get off work. Bye” Stan hung up.

After Harry was done showering, he made his way to the kitchen, made two cups of tea, and left it in the living room with two sandwiches. He sat down and turned the TV on, eating his sandwich while waiting for Louis. After they both were done eating and drinking their tea, Louis was on top of Harry asleep. Harry noticed and turned off the TV with the remote and carried Louis into his bed and wrapped an arm around his waist. He noticed the purple mark on his face, knowing that it was Stan. Harry doesn’t want Louis with Stan, so he’ll keep Louis with himself.

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the boy with the broken smile  
Ask him if he wants to stay awhile  
and he will be loved  
and he will be loved

Louis started throwing pebbles on Harry’s window, after he tried knocking on his door. “Harry!” Louis yelled in the cold, rainy, windy night. Harry looked down from his window and when he realized it was Louis, he bolted down the stairs. “Louis!” Harry pulled Louis inside “what are you doing here it’s 1am?! It’s about 40 degrees outside?” Harry started making Louis a cup of tea. “He hit me again” Louis starts crying. Harry set the tea down and hugged Louis, while he explains Harry what happened. After Louis had his tea, they both were cuddling in Harry’s bed. “I love you, Louis,” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear. Louis smiled “I love you too, Harry” Harry frowned “No, I mean I love, love you” Louis stood still for a moment, Harry thought that he must of ruined it at that moment. Louis turned around, holding Harry’s face and kissed him deeply. Harry was shocked, but kissed back. Louis then got on Harry and straddling his waist, his penis half-hard to go fully hard. Harry groaned a bit, holding onto Louis’ waist. “Wait, Lou wait” Louis pulled back confused “Why? I though you wanted this?” Harry put Louis on his side, where he was before. He shut his eyes tightly, taking a deep breath. “I do, just not now. I mean I like you, but I don’t want you to feel like I just want sex from you. You deserve so much more than that.” Louis nodded and kissed Harry before falling asleep in Harry’s arms.

The next day, Harry went with Louis to break up with Stan and get a few things from Stan’s house.

Tap on my window, knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

“Harry, where are you taking me?” Louis kept pleading, Harry laughed still driving “Babe, as much as I would love to see you beg for something else, but unfortunately I can’t tell you.” Harry smiled and kept driving, making a right turn “Either way, we’re here” Louis looked up from his phone and gasped, “Harry! You took me to the carnival?!” Louis jumped on his seat; Harry laughed and parked the car. “Yes, let’s go”

They both spent the whole day going on rides, playing a few games here and there and sharing food at the food court. “The carnival would close in 20 minutes” The announcer sounded, just as soon as Harry got out of the bathroom. “Let’s go to the ferries wheel, that’s the only one we haven’t gone to!” Louis pulled Harry’s arm excitedly, with the other hand with a giant stuffed bear that Harry has won for him. They both got in line, then into a seat when it was their turn. They both ended up being at the top of the ferries wheel when it stopped “Harry, look how beautiful it is” Louis was smiling so big while pointing out to the whole world. Harry smiled and looked at Louis “Really beautiful” Louis blushed when he noticed that Harry was talking about him. “I really love you, Louis” Harry kissed him; Louis smiled still holding the bear and kissed back.

It’s not always rainbows and butterflies  
It’s compromise moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door’s always open  
You come anytime you want, yeah.

Louis was under Harry breathless, naked. Harry shoved a finger into Louis and started to prep him, while Louis’ whined. Until the third finger, Louis was a moaning mess. “Ready?” Harry asked; Louis nodded. Harry slowly pushed in, making Louis groan and throw his head back. Harry shifted a bit for Louis to get use to the size. “Move” Louis softly moaned, Harry thrusted in and out of Louis in a slow pace then picked it up until he was thrusting into Louis fast and hard. “Ugh! Harry!” Louis moaned loudly “Fuck, Louis” Harry kept his grip tight on Louis’ thigh. Harry then let go of him, leaned over and kissed Louis on the mouth, who kissed back eagerly. His forearms resting on either side of Louis’ face, while Louis’ legs was on Harry’s shoulder. Louis pulled Harry’s face closer to him “Close” Louis said breathless into Harry’s lips. Harry nodded, going fast and hard on Louis’ prostate. “Uhh fuck! Harrry!” Louis came all over their chest. Harry came right after Louis. “I love you” “I love you too”

I don’t mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the boy with the broken smile  
Ask him if he wants to stay awhile  
And he will be loved  
And he will be loved  
And he will be loved  
And he will be loved

“Don’t mind me, I came back for my stuff” Louis walked in Stan’s apartment and started packing everything he owns. “It’s fucking funny, how you think Harry actually loves you,” Stan laughed sitting in the couch, drinking beer. Louis ignored him and continued his packing. “He probably already had gotten into your pants. Hell he probably topped as well” Stan laughed. Louis obviously heard him, but he didn’t want to hear him. He knew what he was saying wasn’t true, well besides his intimate moment with Harry. He couldn’t help, but to think if he was right.

Harry and Louis were both watching Disney/Pixar movies. After Harry came back from work, Louis was already done getting his stuff from Stan’s apartment, Louis was wrapped around a blanket watching the television, when Harry came in and joined him. “Is that a box?” That’s how they ended up fighting. The same night when Harry fell asleep, Louis packed a few bags and was out the door. He really wasn’t thinking, he was just mad. Since the whole Stan, all he ever learned to do was runaway. He drove to the cliff and sat in his car just watching the city below, he eventually went over to the back seat and fell asleep.

I know where you hide alone in your car; know all of the things that make you who you are.  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all; comes back and begs me to catch him every time he falls

Harry woke up to a cold empty bed. “Lou?” He looked around the room and realized there were a few things missing. “Louis?” Harry got up, went to the bathroom; brushed his teeth and went downstairs. He looked over the couch thinking Louis might of slept there, but he wasn’t anywhere found. He went and looked all over town and drove to the places he would find him.

After hours and hours searching for Louis, Harry gave up and started crying. Louis left him. Harry wasn’t as happy as he was before.

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I don’t mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh  
Look for the boy with the broken smile  
Ask him if he wants to stay awhile  
and he will be loved  
and he will be loved  
and he will be loved  
and he will be loved

“Louis, it’s been 3 months. Aren't you going back to Harry?” Louis’ mother, Jay, said. “He hasn't called back mom and besides why are you trying to kick me out?” Louis said finishing washing the dishes. Jay sighed “You know that I was crazy waiting for you to come back home, but Harry went to you for a reason. He loves you. He’d always come to the house to play with the girls, help them with their homework or even take care of them; but do you know what he always asks?” When Louis shakes his head, Jay continued “If we have heard from you or if you were coming to visit soon or if he has even called to let him know that he wants you to call him. Louis please put the small little fight away and go after Harry. He really loves you.” Louis finished washing the dishes, hugged his mom, and said his good byes to his family before going, back to Harry.

Please don’t try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don’t try so hard to say goodbye

It’s been 3 months since Harry last saw Louis. He found himself another job at the café, which he sings the songs write. Though at other times he serves café as well. He was singing his heart out without messing up and thinking to himself ‘How could he be such an idiot to let Louis go?’ He tried to move on and date other people, but it never goes right. No matter how hard he tried, he never went on second date, not even a good night kiss.

I don’t mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Please don’t try so hard to say goodbye

Singing his last line, Harry opened his eyes. Sitting on a bar stool was a cute blue eyed boy staring at him with a small smile. The little petite boy stood up, walked towards him. “Hi” A waiter came by, tripped on a cup on the floor, and slightly pushed Harry into the boy “Opps! Sorry” The boy laughed, “I missed you and I’m sorry for everything” Harry grabbed the boy’s face before he said anything else and kissed him deeply. “Louis, I will always love you no matter what” Louis smiled “I love you too and I love your song” Harry smiled “Thanks didn’t know, you heard it” Louis hugged him around the chest, “Since the beginning”.


End file.
